Shattered Soul
by Kyo Kaiba
Summary: So, everyone assumes he knows who he is, right? Well? He doesn't. It's all so new to him, and he likes it. But who is he really? His given name is Seto Kaiba, but,, is he really a Kaiba? SOC PLEASE BE GENTLE! I'll use the flames to heat my baths!


Hey, ya'll... mmm... Back to more of my writing, and I'm hoping you enjoy this, but.. if you don't, please be completely aware that every single flame will be used to heat my bath. Something screams disclaimer here... Seto-muse? Would you be so kind?  
  
Seto-muse: walks out in a tux and with a top hat and cane I really hope Kazne, that you are killed by a garbage truck right away. This damn thing itches really bad.  
  
So, take it off. Fan girls would love to see that.  
  
Seto-muse: Right... exactly. does a striptease Kazane-mun owns not the cast, nor me, but she really wishes she does. Please, do not sue her for crappy writing, or mutilation of certain characters. Except Anzu. She need praise ofr that. She's dirt poor beside the fifteen dollars in her pocket at the time of posting this, and he Army jacket that she adores with every fiber of her being. drops his boxers on a lucky fan girls head and walks off, stark naked  
  
Well.. That was gratuitous nudity... Uhh.. Enjoy?  
  
###########  
  
The mirror shattered into millions of pieces. His anger flowed from his fist, destroying everything he can reach. It doesn't matter to him what happens. He's turned into something he's not, and he hates it, so he kept lashing out at it. The other part of his soul, the one that makes him hate. The cold, cruel part of his soul, the one that bleeds ice, and spits fire. He hated that part of himself.  
  
A student, two students, really, had heard the shattering of the mirror. Jade orbs turned towards the sound, wondering what exactly was going on. It was nothing new to this person, that anything should be wrong, as there were so many things wrong with life already. Azure hues gazed lazily towards the sound, putting off the importance of the teacher giving directions. The two stuck to the back of the class, and no one noticed. No one ever noticed that Someone never showed up.  
  
It was a fight. A fight for his own mind. He could see both reasons taking form, and with another cry, his fist slammed into the thin metal door of the stall, leaving a dent, and the print of his blood. With a startled cry, and the sudden pain of the shard in his knuckles, he slammed his back into the wall, and slid down, his knees level with his chin. He hated it. Every last bit. This wasn't who he was. He closed his eyes, the feeling of bitter coldness taking a hold of his soul again. And he felt the tears threatening to fall, the angry depths of sapphire fighting to keep control. He stood, to leave, and landed on his knees, his strength long since vanished. He slammed the side of his fist into the shards of glass, and looked down, and saw his face, reflected, so many thousands of times, but... There was more than one emotion... More than one, in every place he looked... Anger... Hatred... Love... Pain... Greed... Did he know them all? And then, he saw, among the rest, what he truly felt. Fear. He raised his hand, to see if it was al real, and the second his hand hovered above it, crimson clouded the view, and it was lost. He brought his hand down, and with a finger, he pulled it to the next shard, and those to the next. He worked in silence, pulling together, and pulling apart to shattered bits of glass. He knew not the time that had gone by, and he heard footsteps on the floor, and didn't care who they belonged to, and realized, that it was someone who shouldn't even be in there. He looked down He could see his own reflection in the shattered mirror, that now lay pieced together. The view was distorted, and he could see Fear again. No. Fear left... he was looking at Anger... no... Greed... no... He was not sure whom he was looking at, until the Voice that belonged to the feet spoke. It was soft, like velvet, and it rang, as if its owner had intended for him to hear. But this voice. It wasn't male.  
  
"What you see is who you truly are. You don't even know the answer to that."  
  
He looked up, and there was no one. He blinked, before standing, and took a careful step. He kept moving, until he reached the hall, and, with each step, the crimson fluid dripped down his fingers, onto the floor, each step... something new came up, something new surfaced... He remembered the factors of hi life, and then stopped before a classroom.  
  
Once more, azure examined the multiple rings worn. She, who went by the name of Kaya, could never understand what a man as such as he would want with a child like her. He was a great, fearsome man. But what stood out to her the most, was the gold ring. He was different than everyone else made him out to be. In fact, he was exactly the opposite. Her head snapped up when the door opened. It was like a million knives passing into her sanity, and she enjoyed it. Whenever he walked into the room, it was like a cold wind had frozen her lungs, and she enjoyed it. Like the knife that had so many a nights taken to be her therapist, she enjoyed it. But the way he looked around, Fear seemed to have been back. But... That wasn't Fear! He was calm! Jade hand connected with her upper arm, and the two quietly rose from their seats, each taking an arm of the man, and leading him elsewhere. Fear was gone, and he left behind everyone. Fear wouldn't return for a long time. This... was... Neither knew who was controlling now, and neither was afraid. This was Panic, and neither knew him. His fist closed around the girl's sleeve, and he clung to her. Jade, who went by Athena, realized there was nothing she could do for this; she knew Panic had to be controlled. And she knew she could do nothing about Panic anymore.  
  
Panic felt the cool touch of something against his cheek, and opened his eyes, the brightness burning against what he tried so hard to keep clear. He saw the troubled curiosity of jade before him, and felt someone's hand gently touching his own. But, he wasn't Panic. He was Seto Kaiba. He took control over his emotions, and would have questioned, but looked down at the other and saw the gold ring, and truly smiled. He had the other, and this pair, were to last an eternity. But one would never really understand exactly what he meant when he said exactly what he did. It had been a long hard road, and now everyone knew, and no one criticized.  
  
They ended up taking him home, and Lust made his presence known, right away. He slipped his arms around Azures waist, as Jade grinned and took her leave. Lust felt nails under his chin, and the scratching he received was rather wonderful. He actually purred for it. He purred in her ear, to ensure he got exactly what he wanted, and he knew she wouldn't deny him what he wanted as long as he gave her what she asked for. He kept on purring as he locked the door. The moment Lust found his spot, and pressed his lips against the softer flesh of her neck, make him self happy with nipping and licking, did the purring stop. And once lust got exactly what he wanted, all was calm, for a while. A knock came to the door, when Jade, [henceforth known as Athena] wondered exactly what was going on. Lust had just settled his chin against her collar bone, rather satisfied with the end result. He knew he had her trained, but the man was the one who married her, not he. Seto had taken back what was his and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, and nuzzled her neck softly. He had to prove to lust the she belonged to him, and not to Lust.  
  
"When you look at me, in my eyes, can you see something...?"  
  
His reply was a soft whine, and he settled himself and realized the she as asking him, not Lust, for something. And he replied, his fingers pressing gently against her neck, with a kiss that sealed it all for them.  
  
###########  
  
I'm not going t sit here and beg for reviews. hides her cardboard "Will write 4 reviews" sign and then coughs Hum... holds it up and walks long the street she lives on.  
  
Seto-muse: I stripped for you all, please return the favor with revies, and I'll grace yu with more nudity if there's a next chapter. 


End file.
